When Cartoons Collide Chapter 4
by theguywhohasanamethatisthename
Summary: Powerpuff girls, Gundam Wing, Tenchi Muyo, Star Wars, Pokemon, Digimon, and much more. If you read this chapter, be sure to read my first three too. Or else...


In a different galaxy, even further away, a world is on the verge of being destroyed by an immensely powerful force... Ashley yelled "Access!" and transformed into a grotesque black knight with strange powers. This will be an easy fight. I can't lose now! "I am the black knight!" Ashley pulled out his sword and prepared to do battle with Ptolomea. "Let's go, kid! I don't give a damn if you have a black suit and a blue glowing sword. BRING IT ON!" Ashley, formerly a blue-haired 19 year old, was now the black knight. He had strange powers that seemed to grow stronger every battle he fought. He also had a blue sword that glowe eerily. He decided to use his 'gun blaze' attack. Ashley jumped into the air and shot a reddish golden ball of energy at Ptolomea. Ptolomea couldn't get out of the way in time and got hit by the energy blast. Ptolomea countered the 'gun blaze' with 'Ptolomea dynamite.' He jumped straight up into the air and his strange multi-bladed sword began to spin. The sword was attatched to Ptolomeas wrist by a cuff. All that fancy thing of his is is a cuff with three sharp blades with serrated edges attatched to it. No big deal. I can dodge it.   
  
Ptolomea then pointed his right arm, the arm to which the multibladed cuff was on downward and fell down towards the ground with incredible speed. The impact caused a shockwave which Ashley could not avoid. Ashley and his friends, Brad Evans and Lilka Eleniak, were forced to take the damage. Then Lilka cast a spell. The spell caused a bolt of strange purple lightening to strike Ptolomea. Then Brad pulled out his rocket launcher and shot Ptolomea. Ptolomea was stunned by the lightening bolt and couldn't dodge the rocket launchers shot. Ashley then rushed at Ptolomea and stabbed him with his energy sword. Ptolomea had taken a large amount of damage and decided to retreat. "I'm out of here, punks. But I'll be back! You can count on that! And when I come back I'm gonna bring Judecca and Antenora and Caina. Together we'll squash you easily!" Then Ptolomea ran off towards the varukisas, which was a strange-looking jet with several weapons that was capable of very high speeds. "You little brats won't stay alive for too long. We'll eventually kill you and then we'll rule the world!" Judecca yelled at them, and then boarded the Varukisas. "Until then, brats!"  
  
Okay, this beginning has nothing to do with the rest of my story, but I wrote it anyways. Anyways, I'm going to attempt to make this my best chapter yet. We now return to our show...  
  
On Coruscant where the powerpuff girls, the gundam pilots, Sailor Moon, and the digidestined are stranded... "Holy fucking crap!" Blosom yelled. "How the hell are we supposed to get back home?" Bubbles stared at her sister in shock. "What the fuck is wrong with you, bitch?" Blossom screamed at Bubbles. Bubbles began to cry. Bubbles tears fell to the ground. Then the ground began to shake. "It's an earthquake!" Izzy yelled. "Or a Coruscantquake... Whatever." Everyone began scrambling around, trying to ifnd a safe spot. Then the ground suddenly ceased shaking. "Is it over?" Sora asked. "I'm not sure." Buttercup replied. Then a large ship of some sort burst out of the ground. It was oddly shaped, and looked somewhat like a large, metallic fish. It had a drill attatched to the front end, and another on the back. The hatch on the side opened up. "Greetings. I have come from the future." A tall shadowy figure said from inside the ship. "And I have come to destroy you all. But first, can anyone tell me where to buy a lottery ticket?" Sailor Moon walked over to the hatch. "Um... I don't know about this planet, but theres a lot of places that sell lottery tickets back on Earth. Maybe you should try there." There was a brief period of silence before the man in the ship spoke again. "Thank you. I'll be right back. Don't go away!" And the ship then took off for Earth.  
  
One hour later... "Where is that guy? If he's going to try to kill us, he shouldn't take so long buying his stupid lottery ticket. I wonder if he'll share the money he wins with us if we beat him..." Buttercup said. Bubbles was sitting across from Tai. She looked at him and thought I wonder if he's wearing clean underwear. Can't fight evil villains from the future without clean underwear. Bubbles looked up at the city suspended above the ground. "I wonder how they did that. I wonder WHY they did that... Why would they want to block out the sky with a giant city? Why didn't they just build the city on the ground?" Bubbles tried to figure out the answers to her questions. Then after a while she turned her gaze towards Tai again. "Eek!" She screamed. "Heyheyhey! They're doing it too!" Bubbles said. "Matt's kissing Tai!" TK looked over at Matt and Tai, and then looked at Bubbles. "They're gay, Bubbles." "I know that. But what does that mean? And why are they kissing? Ew ew ew ew ew!" TK sighed and shook his head slowly. "I'm not going to bother with trying to explain it to you. You'll find out some day. But not now, cause I am not gonna explain it to you." Bubbles thought for a moment and decided to ask the professor what TK meant. She began to walk towards the professor when she noticed something. The professor was nowhere in sight! He had been sitting next to the gundam pilots, but now he was gone! And he wasn't the only one. Wufei was missing as well.  
  
Bubbles searched for the professor and Wufei in a nearby forest... Bubbles stepped between two bushes. She made her way through the trees and the tangles of vines. Eventually she found herself in a clearing. She looked around, but didn't find anything at first. Then she examined the clearing very carefully, and found something odd... She found some footprints. Three sets of them. Two were human footprints, but the third set was different. The third set wasn't even enough to really be called footprints. They looked as if they could be human footprints, but whoever it was that made them had been very careful not to leave any footprints. Luckily for her, he hadn't been able to completely conceal his footsteps. So she knew there were at least three people, probably somewhere nearby. Two of them were probably the professor and Wufei. Bubbles followed the footprints deeper into the forest...  
  
Somewhere near the middle of the forest... Bubbles found the professors shirt hooked onto a tree. It looked as if something had torn it right off of the professor! They might be in danger! Bubbles quickened her pace, continuing her search. Only moments later she found the professors shoes and socks. They had been ripped by some sort of claws. By the looks of the tears in the shoes, they had been attacked by a large reptilian creature, and then it started to follow them. She found a fourth set of footprints that confirmed this. Bubbles sped up, racing through the forest, desperate to save the professor from what seemed like certain doom at the hands of a viscous bloodthirsty creature. Then Bubbles found something that both worried her and made her laugh. She found the professors pants, shredded to pieces, hanging from a tree branch. Heeheehee... The professor is running around in the woods with no clothes on! But Bubbles became worried, too. If the professor ad no clothes on, the next time the creature attacked, it would kill him! Bubbles went even faster, following the footprints to a cave. She approached the cave with caution...  
  
Inside the cave... Bubbles heard laughing. "Even if someone did try to follow us, they probably found my clothes and think we're dead! Nobody will think to look for us here, anyways, even if they didn't think we are dead." More laughing. "Yes, professor, your plan was very ingenious. The professor and Wufei are in there... And they purposely tried to trick me so that I wouldn't follow them in here. But why? "I'll put on these clothes..." Bubbles heard the professor say, and a few moments later... "Okay. Now let's get down to business. Master Joruus wants us to make Sailor Moon as miserable as we can possibly make her. So what should we do?" Silence. "Well, professor, I suppose we should do something to her boyfriend. Kill him, perhaps." "No, that wouldn't work. She'd be unhappy, but it would be much worse if he fell for another girl. Don't you think so?" "Yes, I suppose it would. Wait... What if, rather than falling in love with a different girl, he were to fall in love with a boy? It would make Sailor Moon absolutely miserable knowing that her boyfriend chose another guy over her." Laughter echoed forth from the depths of the cave. "That's absolutely brilliant!"  
  
Later, back at the camp... Bubbles sat down and began to eat. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't realise she was eating a large insect she had picked up off a vine in the forest. Blossom said "Eeeeeeeew! Bubbles, why are you eating a bug?!?" Bubbles suddenly realised that she was indeed eating a bug. She threw it to the ground and began to vomit. She vomited all over Sailor Moon, who was sitting right beside her. "Hey, that's gross! Why'd you do that?" Sailor Moon yelled at Bubbles as she attempted to clean the vomit off of her. Then the professor and Wufei arrived. They walked over and sat down next to Bubbles and began to... they began to... They began to throw things at Tai and Matt! "Hey, cut it out you guys! Stop throwing things at us!" "Leave us alone!" And then Matt and Tai stood up and walked off into the woods holding hands.  
  
On the Chimaera, which if you bothered to read my previous three chapters you would know that Ash and Gary were on...   
"It is a disc of some sort. It migt contain valuable data. Wild Arms 2... What could it mean?" Thrawn puzzled over the disc. "Oh well. Put it in the holocomputer and let's see what's on it." Pellaeon took the disc and inserted it into a slot in the holocomputer. The second he put the disc in, a Sario Rip opened up rigt where the holocomputer was. The characters from the game suddenly found themselves in a different universe. But only six of them remained in the room. The rest went to some other part of that universe through different portals. "What has happened? A bright light appeared and then disappeared. Now there are six strange people in here." We must study this phenomenon...  
  
In the detention cell in which Ash and Gary had been placed... "What do you think we should do?" Ash asked. But Gary was too busy with his hand in Ashes pants to hear what he said. "Gary! Get your hand out of my pants and help me think of a plan so we can get out of here!" Gary reluctantly took his hand out of Ashes pants and tried to think of something. "We need to do something." Ash said. "I could do something with your balls." Gary said without realising it. "No, they took my pokeballs away befoe they threw us in here." "I... Uh... Wasn't talking about your pokeballs." Gary said, blushing. Then Ash got an idea. "I've got an idea!" He said. Then he whispered in Garys ear what the plan was, just so I wouldn't be able to hear and you'd have to wait to find out what his plan is.  
  
Back on Coruscant in the forest nearby the camp... Matt and Tai walked through the forest quietly. After all, they didn't know what strange creatures lived out here. "Tai? Where exactly are we going?" "What do you mean where are we gong? I've been following you!" "But I've been following you!" They realised they were hopelessly lost in the forest. Meanwhile, a few feet away in the camp... "Sailor Moon? I think the professor and Woofy are going to do something to your boyfriend." Bubbles told her. "What?!? They'd better not do anything to Darian! Wait a minute... aren't they on our side?" "Well, I thought so, but I found them talking in a cave in the forest over there and they asid that the clone guy, Joruus, wanted them to make you miserable, so they were going to do sometihng to Darian." "What did they say they were going to do to him?" Sailor Moon asked her. "They said... They said... Um... I forgot." "You forgot? How could you forget? Now I'm going to have to figure out what they're up to and stop them!"  
  
Back in the forest, once Matt and Tai had found their way to the cave... "Ooh... Look at the pretty pictures!" Tai said, pointing at some cave paintings. Matt looked at the cave paintings. There's something familiar about those... It's like I've seen them before. But I can't remember where. Matt walked over to the cave paintings and stared at them, trying to figure out where he had seen them before. "Tai, I've seen these somewhere before. I don't know where though." Tai looked at the paintings Matt was staring at and said "Those look kinda like those things on the walls of Mount Tantiss." Matt suddenly realised what they were.   
He looked around until he found the painting he wanted. Then he stepped forward and touched it. A hologram of Joruus C'Baoth appeared behind him. "Matt, theres a hologram of a guy in a dress behind you!" Tai yelled. Matt turned around and saw the jedi master. "It's you! You've found my holo-communicator! Now I will have to destroy you! No, wait... My presence is needed here. I will send Darth Vader after you. No... He is an incompetent fool. I will send the other clone to deal with you..." Joruus' hologram shook with laughter and then disappeared.  
  
In the camp... The large fish-shaped ship landed. "It's about time he got back." Mimi said. Then the door opened, and the person from the future was heard laughing from inside. "I won! I won!" He ran out of the ship and hugged each of the digidestined, the powerpuff girls, and the gundam pilots. Then he hit Sailor Moon and said "Be happy, you stupid bitch. I won! I won the lottery!" Sailor Moon threw Joe at him and he fell to the ground. "My energy... has... been drained... can't survive much longer... NOT! You stupid bitch, why'd you throw Joe at me?" Joe stood up and said "How did you know my name?" The man from the future looked at Joe and said "Joe... I am your father..." Joe said "No you aren't. That's impossible. It can't be! Noooooooo!" And he ran off into the forest screaming. "Jeez, the kid can't take a joke, can he? Hello all, I am Ken. But you can all call me the Digimon Emporer." Wufei approached Ken and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, yes. He's in the back. Go and get him." Then Wufei and the professor went into the ship. A few moments later they returned with a bound and gagged Darian. "Noooooooo!" Screamed Sailor Moon.  
  
At Mount Tantiss... The hologram wavered. "Do you understand?" Joruus asked the clone. "Yes. I will destroy the dujudestined." The clone replied. "Good. You will leave now. I've got to call dominoes... They were supposed to be here over a half an hour ago! We deliver to any galaxy in a half an hour or less or your money back, my ass. Im going ot kill whoever they sent when he gets here..." Then the connection broke. "These dojodestined may prove to be a threat. Lord Vader, what is the location of these deejeedestined?" The second clone asked. (In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not going to tell you the name of the other clone for a while.) "They were seen on Coruscant quite recently. They are probably still there." "Excellent. I will leave at once." And the clone boarded a ship and set a course in the navicomputer for Tatooine. "I have to make a stop on the way, however..."  
  
Back on whatever planet pokemon takes place on... Misty was doing her best to ignore Brock and James, who were still kissing. But she couldn't ignore them any longer. "Why are you doing that? You shouldn't be kissing each other. You should be kissing me!" Brock whispered something in James' ear, and then the two got up and left the room. Misty wondered what they were doing. She didn't have to wait long to find out. "Piiiiiiikaaaaaachuuuuuuuu!" The fuzzy little rat screamed. Misty ran out of her room and saw that Brock and James had put Pikachu in a large fish bowl and filled it with water. (I know Pikachu blew up in the last chapter, but I just had to kill it again.) Pikachu short circuited and blew up (again). "Nooooooo! You can't kill Pikachu!" Misty yelled. "Why not?" James asked. "Because you already killed him in the last chapter!" "Oh... Well, he was brought back to life. He's an evil demon that keeps resurrecting itself." "Oh, okay then." While Misty and James were talking about Pikachu, Brock snuck up behind Misty. He had gloves on, and was holding a wire that was still attatched to Misty's antique electric chair. He threw the cord around her neck and began to strangle her while simultaniously electrocuting her.  
  
On Tatooine... Gabba the Butt, Pizza the Hutts brother and Jabba the Hutts cousin, was slithering around in his palace. There was an unauthorized creature in his palace, and he was going to get rid of it. He found a large hole in the front door. Whatever was in here was both large and powerful. Luckily for Gabba, he had a secret weapon to use against such foes. He followed the beast easily, as it had left many dead bodies in its wake. Well, whatever it was, it didn't know Gabbas palace very well. It was headed right for a dead end. Gabba silently laughed to himself. This will be easy. I never have a challenging opponent. Soon, he caught up with the creature. It was a large rancor, and it was trying to break through the wall. Gabba yelled something at it in huttese, which I will translate for you. "Oh shit, it's a rancor!" I cannot use my secret weapon on a rancor. It would have no effect, since my secret weapon is my deadly farts, and the rancor smells so bad it wouldn't notice. Gabba had to rely on his split second reflexes, sharp intellect, speed, and his great strength (Yeah, right). In other words, Gabba pulled out a small remote and pressed a button. A copious amount of sheep fell onto the rancor from a trap door in the ceiling, crushing the rancor. Now all the hutt had to do was defeat the sheep, for they were no ordinary sheep. They were blood-thirsty, savage, evil sheep that loved to feast on hutts...  
  
Gabba once again had to rely on his split-second reflexes, sharp intellect, speed, and great strength. Or, in other words, he ran like hell. He once again yelled something in huttese. He said "Habba no wagee!" And for those of you who can't speak such a simple language as huttese, that means "Gabba no wait!" Of course, that's a rough translation. What he said is basically the hutt equivalent of "Get the hell out of my way, you stupid bastards!" And so the gamorreans got out of his way. Then they moved in to attack the sheep. They managed to kill a good deal of the sheep, but many of the sheep continued the chase. Gabba went as fast as he could, but the sheep were gaining on him. Slowly, but they were still gaining. Then something happened that was extremely lucky for Gabba. The clones ship landed right on top of the sheep and burned them to a crisp. The clone got out of his ship and began to discuss something with the hutt...  
  
Back on the planet that pokemon takes place on... With Misty out of the way, Brock and James resumed their kssing. (A lot of kissing... Perhaps I should try something else... ::Grins evilly::) Then, without warning, a Sario Rip opened up next to them. A small monkey stepped out of the portal. "Hey, what are you doing here monkey? And why are you wearing a cape and that big brain on your head?" Mojo looked at Brock. "You foolish fool! It is I, Mooooooojooooooo Jojo! I shall destroy you both! Of course, I'll torture you first. Otherwise it's no fun." James kicked Mojo out of the way and ran to get his shotgun. He ran into Mistys room and returned a moment later with the shotgun. He aimed it at Mojo and said "What the hell do you want, monkey?" Mojo laughed. "What I want is to destroy the powerpuff girls. And so, since I am the great and powerful Mooooooojooooooo Jojo, I shall destroy the powerpuff girls. But first I must dstroy you so that I can escape form this accursed place." Brock stared at the monkey in confusion. "You don't have to kill us to escape from here. Just go out the front door over there." Mojo looked at the door. "Oh. Thank you, Now, I shall be going. But if you try to stop me from destroying the powerpuff girls and ruling the universe, I will have to kill you. Ta!" And Mojo ran out the door. Brock and James resumed their kissing once again.  
  
Back in Townsville... "Where are the powerpuff girls? Where are the gundam pilots? Where are all the good guys? They haven't been around here for days. I wonder where they could be?" Milliardo pondered. "My mobile suit, which is a new model that nobody has ever seen before and therefore cannot be harmed by any of the powerpuff girls and nobody can say otherwise, isn't able to find them anywhere. It's as if they simply went to a completely different universe." 'He' looked towards Milliardo. "Maybe they have. I've heard rumors of strange lights appearing everywhere. They always appear next to someone, and when they're gone, whoever they appeared next to is gone with them. Perhaps that happened to the powerpuff girls and the gundam pilots, and the are either dead or in a different universe. Or maybe someone killed them. Mojo said he had a new plan to destroy them, so maybe he tried it and it worked." "I don't think so..." Milliardo said, and then a Sario Rip appeared next to him. When the rip disappeared, Milliardo and the other villains were gone with it.  
  
On the Chimaera... Two Sario Rips appeared simultaniously. One took in the six people that came from the holocomputer, and the other deposited a large bunch of strange-looking people. There was a cross-dressing devil guy, some guy who looked like a normal human, a bunch of green guys, a little girl in a yellow and black costume, a strange looking female with snakes on her head, some large ameoba-like creatures, and a strange creature with pink fur and antennae. "So, the rumor about the strange white lights was true..." The red, crossdressing devil guy said. Then another portal opened up and a black and green monkey with a large brain wearing a cape fell out. "Why does this keep happening to me? I, Mooooooojooooooo Jojo, shall find out who keeps doing this to me and destroy him." Thrawn looked at the odd looking bunch. "Let me guess, you are all villains. And you came here through some sort of white portal." The villains all looked at him. "Yes, we did. Who are you?" Princess asked. "I am Grand Admiral Thrawn. And who are all of you?" "I'm Milliardo." "I'm Princess Morebucks." "I'm Fuzzy Lumpkins." "I am Moooooojoooooo Jojo!" And then the rest of the villains said their names. "Well, I think that as villains, you must have generally the same goals as me. You want to rule the universe, don't you?" All of the villains nodded their heads, "Let's start by getting rid of the 'good guys.'" The villains all agreed with Thrawn.  
  
Back on Coruscant... Ken, the evil digimon emporer from the future, was getting ready to fight. He yelled something into his ship, and a herculeskabuterimon walked out with some sort of black ring on his arm. The herculeskabuterimon used its mega electro shocker attack, and then it and Ken were sucked into a Sario Rip. "No! Just when I'm about to fight the digidestined, a giant portal appears... It figures." Ken said before disappearing into the white light of the portal. But this time the portal didn't close. Instead, for some reason, the portal seemed to explode. Pieces of the portal showered down on the digidestined, the powerpuff girls, the gundam pilots, Sailor Moon, and Darian. Then everything went black...  
  
Something malfunctioned, causing the portal to explode. When the portal exploded, it created a strange, new universe, made up of parts of existing universes and entirely new parts. The new universe that was created was pieced together. So a planet on a line between two universes would have a visable line on it, one side being from one unierse, and the other being from the other universe. In the very center of the new universe was a planet made up of parts of planets from other universes and some parts that were entirely new. It was on this planet that several portals appeared all at once... One portal opened up in a forest much like the forests of Endor. Out of this portal came the digidestined, the powerpuff girls, the gundam pilots, Sailor Moon, and Darian. The professor and Wufei grabbed Darian, still bound and gagged, and ran off into the forest. Sailor Moon followed them and forced everyone else to follow her. They ran through the forest, trying to stick together, and just barely succeeding. Soon, the digidestined and the gundam pilots got seperated from the rest of the group. The powerpuff girls managed to keep up with Sailor Moon, though.  
  
Back on the planet where pokemon takes place... James and Brock were watching television. Their favorite show was on. It was a show called 'the SuperSlut Girls.' It was a never before seen episode where Bossom, Butthole, and Slutterpup got a call from the Chayor. The evil BloJo Jojo was wrecking Clownsville with a giant sheep that looked like a robot. So, of course, the superslut girls stopped Blojo and saved the day once again. Then Brock turned off the tv, and a Sario Rip appeared right in front of the two boys. They were knocked unconcious. When they woke up, they found themselves in a part of the world that was in the center of the newly created universe that looked a lot like the forests of Myrkyr...  
  
On the planet Earth (I think)... Tenchi was hidden behind a bush. Why do they keep doing this? Why wont they leave me alone? Ryogo and Ayeka were still looking for him. Why dont they give up? They've been looking for me for hours! "Tenchi, where are you?" "Tenchi, we know you're out here somewhere!" "Come out, come out, whereever you are..." "Why did he run off like that?" "It was all your fault, Ayeka! If you hadn't tried to get him to kiss you, he wouldn't have run away!" "No, it was your fault. He probably looked at you. And if that wasn't what scared him away, it was probably you hugging him that scared him away. I wouldn't blame him!" Stupid girls... Why do they have to keep doing this to me? Haven't they figured out that I, like almost all of the other guys in this story, am gay? "Teeeeeeeenchiiiiiiiii! Stop hiding! Come out! I promise, I wont let Ayeka anywhere near you." "Hey, you're the one who scared him away, Ryoko!" Ryo-Ohgi walked over to Tenchi. "Meoooooooow?" It said. "Shhhhhh! Not so loud! They'll hear you!" "Hey, Ayeka, I heard something coming from over there behind that bush. You think Tenchis hiding back there?" "Maybe. Let's go see!" Then, just as Tenchi was getting ready to run, a Sario Rip appeared next to him. Another appeared in front of Ayeka and Ryogo. Tenchi was transported to a part of the world in the new universe that looked a lot like Tatooine. Ryogo and Ayeka were transported to a part of that same world that looked just like the world where pokemon takes place.  
  
On Tatooine, in Gabbas palace... "You're back again. Are the Sario Rips not working properly?" "I'm running low on power for them. They're beginning to become weaker and weaker. If I don't get more energy to run them properly, who knows what could happen?" "Well, that's too bad, D..." "Don't say my name! The readers mustn't know who I am yet." "Okay. Well, I could give you what you need... For a price, of course." "Of course... How much do you want?" "How much do you need?" "Well, Gabba, I need enough for about 10 more stable portals." "Okay. Let's see... That will be 1,000,043 wupiupi." "That's an awfully large amount of money for such a small amount." "Oh, come on. You and I both know that that equals about 100 standard credits." "All right, here you go. I'll expect them to be on my ship in one hour." "You'll have them by then."  
  
A few hours later, on whatever planet pokemon takes place on... "I wonder where James is... Where do you think he is, Meowth?" Meowth looked up at Jessie. "I dunno. But i think he's got a girlfriend. He was wearing that cologne stuff again." "How odd... You dont really think he has a girlfriend, do you?" "Well, it's possible." Jessie picked up her binoculars and looked around. "Do you see any Taurus' yet, Meowth?" "Not yet. Are you sure there are any around here?" Jessie looked around some more. "Well, Giovanni said there are. But I'm beginning to have my doubts." Then a Sario Rip appeared in front of Jessie and Meowth, and they were pulled into it. Later, they woke up in the part of the planet at the center of the new universe that resembled Myrkyrs forests...  
  
In the detention cell in the Chimaera in which Ash and Gary had been placed... "Ash, that's a brilliant plan!" Ash smiled. "I know. Now let's see if it works..." Ash took off his hat and felt around in the seam for the item he had placed there not too long ago... "It's still here! I knew their scanners wouldn't be able to detect it. Professor Oak made it, and he said that it wouldn't show up on any scanners, no matter how powerful they are, so I'd always be able to talk to him if I got into trouble. Well, I think this counts as being in trouble." Ash turned on the tiny communicator. "Professor Oak? Professor Oak, are you there?" There was a brief period of silence, and then... "Yes, I'm here, Ash. I told you only to use this if it was an emergency, so I'm assuming this is an emergency." "It is, Professor Oak. Gary and I are trapped in a super star destroyer. You know, like the ones from that Star Wars movie. Darth Vader kidnapped me, and Gary snuck onto the ship to try to save me, but Darth captured us both, and now we're stuck here." Silence. "Um... Ash, can I speak with Gary?" "Sure." Ash handed the communicator to Gary. "Gary, what's wrong with Ash? Has he gone insane? Is he doing drugs?" "No, he's telling the truth. We're stuck here in a super star destroyer. Trace this communicator. You should be able to tell by the result that we're telling the truth." Garys idea was met with more silence. "Well, the signal does seem to be coming from somewhere in space... But if you are telling the truth, what am I supposed to do about it?" Gary thought for a minute. "Ask Ash, hes the smart one here. And he's pretty cute, too..." Gary handed the communicator back to Ash. "Ash? What did Gary say just now? I think I heard him say something, but I'm not sure I heard right..." "Um.. Well... He said that I'm the smart one here." Ash said. "He said something after that though. What did he say?" Ash was silent for a moment. "Um... He said... Um... Well, he said I'm cute. But that doesn't matter right now. Just do something and get us out of here!" Then a Sario Rip appeared and Ash and Gary found themselves in a part of the world in the center of the new universe that looked like the forests of Myrkyr. "Never mind, professor Oak..." Ash said...  
  
Back on the Chimaera... A Sario Rip appeared on the bridge, and Ken and the Herculeskabuterimon fell out of it. "Oh, shit! Get some storm troopers in here!" Several storm troopers marched in and aied their blasters at Ken and the digimon. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Ken looked up at the storm trooper who had spoken and said "I am the Digimon Emporer, and I don't really know what I'm doing here." Captain Pellaeon walked into the bridge and said "It's alright. Let him go. He may be of some use." The storm troopers hesitated, and then one of them said "Hey, let's go play dress-up!" All the other storm troopers agreed, and they ran out of the bridge. "Who are you?" Ken asked the captain. "I am captain Pellaeon. And you will come with me." Ken followed Pellaeon to the battle planning room, where the other villains were listening to Thrawns plan to get rid of the digidestined, the powerpuff girls, the gundam pilots, Sailor Moon, and any other 'good guys' they encountered. But as soon as Ken entered the room with Herculeskabuterimon, a large Sario Rip apeared in the center of the room, but this one was different. It was a dark Sario Rip, completely black instead of white. The villains were pulled into the rip and were transported to the world in the center of the new universe, in a part of it that looked like the forests of Kashyyyk, which, in case you didn't know, is the home planet of the wookies...  
  
Somewhere in the part of the new planet that looked like Myrkyr... Mistys body was lying on the ground. Then a strange energy entered her body, causing her to live again. She stood up and looked around in confusion. "Where am I? The last thing I remember is Brock strangling and electrocuting me simultaniously. Brock killed me... I'm going to have to kill him now." The strange energy in Mistys body transformed her slightly. She grew armor, and long, thin, sharp blades grew out of her fingers. She was ready to have her revenge... She walked through the forest, trying to find out where she was, and where Brock was. But, being really stupid, she wandered out of the Myrkyr part of the world into the Endor part. An ewok jumped out from behind a bush, right into her path. "What are you doing here? What are you, for that matter?" The little ewok had a rock in its hand. "What are you going to do with that rock? Going to use it to kill me or something?" She asked, and began to laugh. Then the ewok ran towards her and hit her with the rock repeatedly until she fell over backwards. Then the ewok yelled something up into the trees, and a huge boulder fell on Misty, killing her once again. The ewoks teeth grew into large, sharp fangs and began to feast on her flesh...  
  
In the Tatooine part of the newly created universe... Tenchi walked forward. There was a forest off in the distance. He was barefoot, so the burning sands caused him a lot of pain, but he still kept walking. He heard a sound, something like a large dragon would make. Then a krayt dragon appeared, slithering over the dunes. Tanchi dove behind a small mound of sand, hoping it wouldn't see him. After a few moments had passed, Tenchi looked out from behind the sand, and saw that the krayt dragon was long gone. "Those thigs are pretty fast... I can't even see it off in the horizon." He continued his journey to the forest. Eventually he got to the edge of the forest. This looks just like that planet Endor from Return of the Jedi... Tenchi walked through the forest, hoping to find someting of use. He came to a small clearing, and saw the digidestined and the gundam pilots sitting down in the middle of it. He entered the clearing and asked what was going on. The digidestined and the gundam pilots told Tenchi everything they knew about what was going on. "Wow... Well, it sounds like you might ned a bit of help, eventually, if you're going to be fighting all those villains. I might be able to help." The gundam pilots and the digidestined agreed to let him join them.  
  
In the Myrkyr part of the world... Jessie and Meowth walked off in the direction the noise had come from. "What do you think it was? It sounded kind of like people, dont you think?" Jessie asked Meowth, who was   
listening, trying to see if he could hear any more noises. "I'm not sure. It might have been people." He said. They continued walking. They eventually wandered off into the Kashyyyk part of the world. "What is going on? We were on board the chimaera, and then all of a sudden everything went black, and we were here. It doesn't make any sense." A strange, echoing voice said. "It must have been D..." "Don't say his name, captain Pellaeon. The readers can't know who he is yet." "Yes, admiral. Anyways, I'm certain the other clone must be doing this. He's the only one who isn't here." Jessie and Meowth ran towards the voices. "More villains. A girl and a cat. Well, they may be useful." Thrawn said. Jesse and Meowth introduced themselves, and the other villains introduced themselves, and then they began looking for a way back home...  
  
Back in the Myrkyr part of the world... Brock and James made their way through the foliage. "I wonder where we are. This place looks strange, and I've never seen plants like these before..." Brock said. They came to a small clearing, and found a blue dog, a bar of soap with a face, a shovel, a bucket, and a guy wearing a striped green shirt. "Blue's clues, Blue's clues!" The man said. "Hi, I'm Steve! And this is Shovel, Pail, Slippery, and that's my dog Blue." James and Brock stepped in front of the camera that Steve was looking at, and began to kiss. Again. For like the millionth time this chapter. Anyways, when they did that, Steve, the talking soap, the bucket, the shovel, and the blue dog got scared and ran away, never to be seen again. (Okay, so that's a lie. They're going to... Well, I'd better not reveal anything about the next chapter...) James and Brock continued on until they found themselves in another clearing in the Endor part of the world. They walked outinto the middle of the clearing, and three flying girls ran into them. "Who are you?" "We were just going to ask you that." Sailor Moon ran into the clearing, and everyone introduced themselves. Then they chased after the professor and Wufei...  
  
Basically, after that Ash and Gary joined up with the gundam pilots, the digidestined, and Tenchi, and Ryogo and Ayeka joined up with James, Brock, Sailor Moon, and the powerpuff girls. Wait a minute... Someones missing... Oh yeah. Ryo-Ohgi joined up with Tenchi and the other people in that specific group.   
  
The Sailor Moon group caught up with Wufei and the professor... "Ha! You're too late, Sailor Moon! Then again, we didn't actually do anything. But we did find out what we needed to know!" Sailor Moon threw Blossom at Wufei, and then threw James at the professor. James and Blossom stood up and walked over to their previous positions, and Sailor Moon ran over to Darian. She untied him, and took the gag out of his mouth and asked him "Are you all right Darian? Did they hurt you? What happened?" Darian replied "They didn't do anything to me, Serena." And then he ran off into the woods. Sailor Moon was about to chase after him when Wufei said "Don't bother, Sailor Moon. He doesn't love you anymore, so why should you chase after him? Well, actually, he never did love you. He just pretended to, so that everyone would think he was straight." Sailor Moon stared at him in shock. "You mean Darian's gay?" Wufei laughed. "Yeah, like that's a big surprise. Almost all of the guys in this fanfiction so far have been gay. So it's fairly obvious that Darian is, too."  
  
Darian ran into the forest and found the other group of 'good guys'... "Oh, hi, who are you guys?" More introductions were made, and Darian found out what was going on. "Wow. So you've got to defeat all of those villains. Do you think I could help out?" Darian looked into the group and saw Tenchi. (Hey, guess what happens next? It's fairly obvious. Darian looks at Tenchi, Tenchi looks at Darian, it's love at first sight, yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah. Anyways, back to the story.) Tenchi looked back at Darian. They immdiately fell in love. (See, I told you so!) "Sure, we could use some help, I guess." Tenchi said. Especially if it's you... Then Sailor Moon, James, Brock, and the powerpuff girls caught up with Darian. "Oh, there you people are." Darian ignored Sailor Moon and walked over to Tenchi. "Hey, Sailor Moon, where are the professor and Wufei?" Izzy asked. "Well, I killed the professor, but Wufei escaped and ran away. Come on, let's try to find out where we are and how we get back so we can defeat those evil villains!" The group began walking towards the general direction of the villains, where Wufei was warning them about the 'good guys' being close by...  
  
In the Kashyyyk part of the world... "So, Sailor Moon, the digidestined, Darian, Ash, Gary, Brock, James, the gundam pilots, the powerpuff girls, Tenchi, Ryo-Ohgi, Ryogo, and Ayeka are all coming this way... The final battle is at hand. I can feel it." Thrawn said. Silence followed his statement. "I said, the final battle is at hand. I can feel it." More silence. "Helloooooo, that's your cue, D... Uh.. Other clone." A large portal appeared in front of the villains, and the other clone stepped out. "I am here. So, the battle is soon, you say? Yes, the 'good guys' are nearby... They will soon be here, and the battle will begin." Then the ewok that killed Misty jumped out of some nearby bushes and attacked Mojo Jojo. "Get off of me, you stupid little bear!" Mojo screamed. Another portal opened, and Darth Vader jumped out of it. He turned on his lightsaber and severed the ewoks head from its body. "Now we just have to wait for our little friends to get here..." The clone said. "Yes, um... Is it okay to say his name now, admiral?" Pellaeon asked. "Yes, go ahead and say his name." "Okay. Yes........... Doctor Evil!" (Dun dun dun!)  
  
Back in the Endor part of the world... The 'good guys' continued walking towards the villains. "We should be there in just a few minutes, according to my gundam's radar." Quatre said. "They should be over there just past those trees." He said, pointing to a large group of trees. Quatre led the others to the spot where his radar said they'd find the villains. They arrived at the cluster of trees. They prepared themselves for the final battle between them and the villains, and stepped around the trees into the clearing...  
  
Guess what? I'm going to make you wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next! Ahahahahaha! In the next chapter, our heroes will be joined by some new 'good guys' while fighting the villains. But after the battle is won, is it truely over? Find out next time, on... When Cartoons Collide! 


End file.
